From time to time most heating radiators have to be drained or bled either for normal maintenance or to allow the radiator to be disconnected and removed.
One of the major difficulties involved in this process is the disposal of the waste water which is drained from the radiator. It is extremely difficult, due to the shape of a radiator and its close proximity to walls and floors and the positioning of the piping, to place any sort of standard container under the radiator which could catch this water.
This frequently results in a messy spillage of dirty water onto the floor and wall coverings, which can be expensive to rectify. Consequently, the introduction of an apparatus which could direct the water flow out of the radiator into a standard container such as a basin without allowing any spillage would constitute a considerable advantage.